It's Complicated
by ChennelleBee
Summary: 'Minutes earlier, he'd just wanted to kick Stan's ass for hurting his daughter. But now, he wanted to do other things to that boys ass, that were completely illegal even to think about.' Mark/Stan. Chapters range from T-M. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**17 Again****  
><strong>**Title****: **It's Complicated

**Pairing****: **Mark/Stan

**Rating****: **PG-13 for this chapter.

**Summary****:** _Minutes earlier, he'd just wanted to kick Stan's ass for hurting his daughter. But now, he wanted to do other things to that boys ass, that were completely illegal even to think about! _ Mark/Stan. M/M BoyxBoy meaning SLASH. If you are uncomfortable with this kind of thing then you have been warned.. (:

**Warnings****:** Gay, slash. Use of swearing.

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing, no money is being made from this. Simply entertainment puposes only!

**A/N****: **_My first ever 17 Again fanfiction, and the reason I even wrote one was because the other day 17 Again was on T.V and I was thinking about how hot Hunter Parrish (Stan) and Zac Efron (Mark) would look.. doing the naughtys;) So.. here we are, this is only the first chapter, merely a tease. I hope it's not a bad read and that you thoroughly enjoy it, you perverts;) 3_

**...**

**Chapter One**

"If you ever try to touch Maggie again, Stan, I _will _hurt you." Mark threatend, one hand fisted into Stans white t-shirt and the other resting on the wall which Mark had Stan pushed up against.

"Is that a promise?" Stan question with a wicked smirk on his lips, pushing his hips teasingly forward. Mark didn't know whether Stan was messing around or being serious, but to be honest, he didn't really give a fuck.

Mark didn't answer back though, just smiled disapprovingly and released Stan from his tip-toes against the hard brick wall, behind the school away from unwanted eyes. He heard the bell ring for next class but none of them made a move to leave.

He watched as Stan staggered a few steps toward him, his smile still resting on his lips. Mark didn't know what to expect from Stan, thought that maybe he was gonna' start a fight. So he readied himself for a swing, though Stan always managed to kick his ass, he'd at least be ready this time.

But instead, Stan rested one of his hands on Mark's shoulder whilst the other rested against the side of his neck, he could feel Stan's fingers lightly playing with a few strands of his hair. Unconciously leaning in to Stan's gentle touch, Mark eyed him suspiciously.

His blue eyes were full of excitement and that damn smile was even wider, showing his perfect hollywood set of teeth. His blond hair was tousled and for some reason, Mark wanted to mess it up even more. But he dismissed that thought as quickly as it had come.

Stan's mouth was right by Mark's ear now, his hot breath ghosted across his skin which sent a tingle of pleasure shiver down his spine.

_Fuck_.

"What are you doing?" Mark managed, even if only a scratchy whisper was all he could muster up for a voice. Mark's eyes were closed now, all rational thoughts had pretty much flown the coop. Stan turned his head so his lips brushed against the deilicate skin on Mark's neck. A content sigh escaped from Mark's lips.

"What do you want me to do?" Stan returned the scratchy whisper with a hint of lust and excitement. Mark swallowed, hard, and tried to think of some sort of answer that didn't involve.. well, inappropriate words. After all, Stan is only a high school student, this is a very wrong situation.

Yeah, Mark -Mike- looks like he's seventeen.. But really he's a 37 year old man. And this is very illegal.. He should stop. Now.

_But oh god that mouth..Oh fuck. I'm a pervert._

Stan was sucking on Mark's ear lobe like it was a piece of chocolate, making quiet, sinful noises that made Mark's thoughts that little bit more cloudier. His mouth moved down to kiss along the length of Mark's jaw line, before continuing down the side of Mark's neck.

Every now and again Stan would stop, biting on a particular spot that caused Mark to suck in a sharp breath to stop from moaning. Mark knew he had to push Stan away, that he should be disgusted with himself, and yeah, he will be.. when he can think straight again.

The hand that had been playing with strands of Mark's hair, was now full of a fistful of the brunette locks, pulling Mark's head to the side. And the hand that had been resting on Mark's shoulder was now trailing down Mark's arm and across his stomach until eventually resting against Mark's hip, pulling him in toward the blonds body.

"Stan, stop." Regaining some kind of control of his mind, Mark forced both his hands against the blond teenagers body, pushing them apart from each other. Stan pulled his head back in confusion, but his hands stayed where they were. Mark gently grabbed the hand that was fisted in his hair and pulled, Stan unwillingly let go and his hand slid down Mark's back.

Mark took a step back, putting some distance between them both in order to think clearly. He thought about what to tell Stan, he obviously couldn't tell him that he was a 37 year old man in a seventeen year olds body. Stan would think he was crazy, and even though that would probably stop him from trying to come on to him again.. look he just didn't want to tell him that. It has nothing to do with the fact that perhaps Mark -Mike- has taken some sort of an attraction to the blond haired ass-hat teenager standing not a few inches from him.

_Oh god I really am a pervert._

"We, uh, can't do this. _I_ can't do this. Whatever _this_ is.." Mark motioned between them both as he spoke. He watched as Stan gazed at him with glazed over eyes, still obviously a little ruffled from the situation. Mark couldn't help his wandering eyes as they travelled down his torso, down the white baggy t-shirt he wore, to the baggy jeans that hung low on his hips.

_Fuck he's so hot. God what I would do to that boy._

_BOY yes boy, Jeez Mike. What are you, a child molester? Get a hold of yourself._

The same thoughts ran around his head for quite a while as he waited for Stan to reply, and when he eventually did, he almost was too lost staring at his body to notice.

"Why? From the noises I heard, I'd say you were enjoying my mouth." Mark's eyes flashed back up to Stan's face, finding a smug smile playing on his lush pink lips.

"What? That has nothing to do with why I can't do whatever we're doing now.. It's not that I didn't enjoy it, because fuck, I really did." _A little too much, actually.. _"It's complicated, Stan."

The smug smile stayed intact but Stan's brows furrowed slightly, creasing his forehead in confusion. "Tell me what it is then. I mean you're clearly not straight." Stan's tone was matter-of-factly, and even if Mark -_Mike_- would like to disagree, really, he couldn't.

"Look, I just can't. I'm sorry. We need to get to class." Mark made for an exit, brushing past Stan in the direction of his class hoping to escape anymore questions. He just really couldn't answer them and he wasn't in the mood to make up some stupid believable lie. He wanted Stan more than he wanted Scarlett, now. Minutes earlier, he'd just wanted to kick Stan's ass for hurting his daughter. But now, he wanted to do other things to that boys ass, that were completely illegal even to think about!

And so he would stop thinking about it. Or at the least.. he would try. So far, he was unsuccessful. _Shit_.

**A/N****:** _Hey so I hope you enjoyed! If you feel the need.. comment/review! (Please) ;) _

_And read on to the next chapter... - ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating****: **M (NC-17)

**A/N****: **_I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's rated M for safety. :) _

**...**

**Chapter Two**

Mark continued his day on auto-pilot, not really thinking. When a girl would bounce up to him with a bright smile and a flirty innuendo, in reply he'd smile and nod his head in answer to questions he didn't really listen to. His brain was all but fixed on his occurence with Stan and no matter what , he couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. His lips and the way his fingers tickled the back of his neck whilst playing with his hair.

_Stop it. Mike. _

He remembered that tonight he had a party going on, the whole reason why Mark had gone to find Maggie in the first place. Finding out how Stan had treat his daughter, and tried it on with her really angered him. But after his earlier occurence with Stan, he was finding it hard to concentrate on his anger because the feeling of lust was pretty much reigning supreme right now. He knew he had to shake these thoughts, he just didn't know how.

The thought occurred that maybe he should go with his feelings and just fuck him, get it out the way and then maybe he can carry on as normal. But he dismissed the idea, Mark didn't have the balls to initiate something like that with a guy like Stan. I mean, what would he say? And what if these feelings weren't just for curiousity? What if the feelings didn't go away but only grew stronger? He didn't really want to think about that right now.

Besides, Mark was feeling pretty good about this party, a way to let loose and just have some fun. Since being turned seventeen again, he'd been all to serious about fullfilling what it was his 'spirt guide' had wanted him to do. Tonights the time for a break, relax for a while. In the morning he can get serious again. Tonight is the night when he really can be seventeen again.

And Mark was looking forward to it.

Approval was being tossed his way as he pushed through the crowd of people that flooded Ned's pad. Teenagers were dueling with Ned's collection edition lightsabers and wearing his collection edition helmets. And soon, Mark was slowly beginning to regret suggesting this party. Cups were scattered here and there amongst the floor, bits of food and God knows what else.

Shaking his head, Mark made his way into the kitchen. Plastic red and blue cups filled with booze were scattered amongst the island table and food was laid out along the kitchen counters. Mark grabbed a cup and took a large gulp of the alcohol. He caught his son, Alex standing with the head cheerleader he was always talking about.

She was laughing and smiling, and Alex looked the happiest Mark had ever seen him. He felt a rush of proudness run through him at the sight. _My son's growing up_, he thought as tears began to sting his eyes. With a last smile, he headed off for some air. This whole experience was a wild ride, he'd slowly adjusted to the fact that he was now seventeen again. Mark -or Mike- had always thought that his children had been happy with their school life.

Had always thought that Alex had been popular and could get any girl he wanted. Thought that he had a position on the basketball team, as following his fathers footsteps. It was a harsh slap in the face when Mark had found out that what he had thought, was not at all true. Okay, spare Maggie. She was popular and such.. but dated the biggest dick in the school which disappointed her father to the full.

Even though the biggest dick in the school was all that Mark was now currently unable to keep his mind from. God, Mark was fucked. And not in the good way either. Mark had never thought -not even once been curious- about experimenting with the same sex. Not even in college years, notorious for the time in your life where you experiment. But Mark hadn't, because he had always been so sure. So sure of spending the rest of his life with Scarlet, his high school sweetheart.

Funny how things change. He still cared for Scarlet, still loved her. But Mark felt that he no longer wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Hell, he's seventeen again! 'Spose experimenting is better late than never, huh? It was a well suited time that just at that thought, Mark spotted Stan from where he was standing on the balcony. Stan was currently pummelling someones face into the concrete below. Guess Mark better go break that up then.

"Hey, hey. Break it up guys!" Mark shouted as he approached the two -quite clearly- pissed off teenagers. As expected, not one of them listened. Or more, Stan didn't listen.. the other boy currently getting his ass kicked didn't really seem to have a choice in the matter. That being since Stan was -for lack of a better word- straddling the brunette boy beneath him. Which sent a strange sensation rush to Mark's cock.

Mark cleared his throat awkwardly, looking around the group of people to see if anybody had noticed the sudden flush that had rose up his neck and flooded his cheeks with an embarrassing red. Luckily, everyones eyes were focused on the fight. Since nobody else was making any effort to break the fight up, Mark took it upon his own responsibility since this _was_ _his_ house party. He took a firm hold on Stan's clenched fist that was launching itself for another punch at the bruised boy beneath the blond.

With the sudden contact restraining him from knocking this boy into next week on Stan's wrist caused the blond to whip his head to the left of him. His blue eyes resting upon a very flushed looking Mark Freedman. Stan released his clenched hand from the brunettes shirt and leaned back on the balls of his feet, still staring into Mark's eyes, matching Stan's own blue. Mark kept his face stern, not letting any emotions slip out of place, nor letting Stan have any suspicion for the feelings Mark was currently having towards him.

"I think it's time for you to go home." Mark stated, voice still firmly set. Stan simply raised an eyebrow in his direction before raising from his knees to his feet. "But I need to talk to you first." Mark lowered his voice as he spoke, he didn't want other people to think there was anything between them. After that being said, Stan wrenched his wrist from Mark's grasp and budged past him, continuing on to push through the crowd and into the mansion-like house. Mark faltered slightly, wanting to follow but trying not to make it obvious. So he waited a couple of seconds before, in a calm manner, following off in the direction Stan had taken.

Mark scanned his eyes through the room full of bodies, he couldn't see Stan anywhere. So he headed off to the stairs, thinking that maybe Stan had gone to the bathroom to clean up a little. Seemed a reasonable enough thing to do. After scanning each and everyone of the bathrooms, Mark came to the conlcusion that Stan hadn't gone to clean himself up. _God, I need some air.. _Mark thought as he made his way into his bedroom. Hoping to find no horny teenagers, or any trace of horny teenagers ever being in his room.

As he swung the door open and closed it behind himself before flicking the lights on and breathing followed by a very long, loud sigh, loosening his tie and walking over to his bed, had he realised that somone was currently occupying his bed. On the upside though, it was the guy he had just been looking for. "Stan?" The blond boy lay sprawled across Mark's dark comforter. When hearing his name, Stan mumbled and groaned before swinging his feet over the side of the bed, hand on his forehead, and sitting up.

"What'd you want?" Stan sighed, lifting his chin to look up at Mark's face.

"This is my room.. I, uh, came in here for some air. Are you drunk?" Mark only just realised that that was a stupid question after the smell of booze hit him, scrunching his nose up he took a small step back. Stan furrowed his brows before taking a quick glance around his surroundings.

"I meant, what did you wanna' talk 'bout." He stated as if Mark was an idiot. "Can you dim the lights. 'S killing my eyes."

"Yeah.. sure." Mark walked over to his light switch, underneath there was a little knob that was the light dimmer. He turned it slowly, watching the lights dim, leaving a candle light feeling. Felt a little too romantic for Mark, but he ignored that feeling and moved back over to continue conversing with the tipsy blond. "Better?"

"Mm." Stan groaned as he flumped back down into the comforter, eyes closed. Mark's eyebrows raised, imagining how easy it'd be to jump the blond right now, to turn him over and fuck him into oblivion. Yeah, he wished. Mark was forgetting the fact that in these scenarios he was as good as a virgin. _Is Stan a virgin?_ Mark thought absentmindedly, the thought made him chuckle slightly. Stan, a virgin? Doesn't seem likely. But then, he didn't know if Stan had ever.. _done_ anything with the same gender either.

Well, Stan _had_ come onto him.. so the probability of that was quite unlikely. "What are you laughing at?" Stan's raspy voice made Mark jump slightly in surprise, completely forgetting he had company in his bedroom.

"Nothing." Mark gulped, thankfully not audibly. The urge building inside of him to just jump Stan right now and see how it goes was undeniable. But finding the courage to do it was the problem. "Stan," His voice broke slightly, feeling like a complete idiot for doing so. After clearing his throat quietly he continued, "we need to talk about what happened today." Stan didn't make any movement to say that he was listening or that he was even awake. Mark kneeled one leg on the side of his bed, leaning over to see if Stan was awake. If he wasn't, then he'd have to wake him up. 'Cause Stan wasn't staying in his bed the entire night if he was just going to sleep.

As Mark loomed over the supposedly passed out blond entertaining his bed, he placed a hand on Stan's shoulder give him a nudge. But Mark soon became distracted by the way Stan's hair was messed up in a way that made Mark want to runs his hands through it, pull it in ways that had Stan groaning. Trailing his eyes down to Stan's full pink lips, a small cut that pooled with blood at the side of Stan's mouth but didn't drip down the curve of Stan's chin. Before Mark knew it, both of his hands were positioned either side of Stan's shoulders, pushing into the comforter.

And his legs were now either side of Stan's hips, kneeling above him. He swallowed nervously, thinking that if Stan woke up now, this would turn into a very awkward situation.

"Enjoying the view?" Stan whispered with a smirk appearing slowly on his features. _Shit, _Mark thought as he bit down on his bottom lip in embarrassment. Stan turned his head to look Mark in the eye, which it seemed he had a habit of doing. Mark wondered if he did this for intimidation, or maybe just because he liked looking into Mark's eyes. He wasn't sure, but he didn't think it was the latter, no matter how much he wished it was.

"I..I was just.. waking you up." Mark stammered the words out between flicking his eyes away from Stan's piercing misty blue irises and back. Unsure of where to really look, he decided to focus on the small cut that occupied the corner of Stan's bottom lip. He was doing a good job at keeping the flush from climbing up his body and into his cheeks. Yeah, before Stan's fingers found their way to the tip of Mark's skinny black tie. Winding it slowly, teasingly around his hand, Stan pulled Mark's body down to his until they were fully pressed against each other.

Mark's heart beat went from 0-60 in the space of three seconds. His breathing grew rapid and the flush pushed itself into Mark's cheeks. And suddenly, Mark was very hot and.. hard.

_Fuck._

"Mark." Stan whispered against Mark's lips that were pressed tightly together to stop the moans from escaping from the friction Stan was creating from grinding his hips up against the boy's above him. And dear Lord, could Mark get any hotter? Apparently he could. "You know, I'm not that drunk. Barely tipsy really." The devious smirk set on Stan's lips spread even wider. Mark couldn't find the words to answer, he was sure if he opened his mouth a wave of moans would erupt up his throat. So in answer he chose to furrow his eyebrows with confusion.

"I saw you up on that balcony, and I started the fight to get your attention. You're so righteous, I knew you'd come and break it up." Stan continued to explain, his breath ghosting across Mark's lips, causing his cock to twitch and all his blood to pool southward. Mark was slowly beginning to understand, but he let Stan carry on anyhow, "You say you can't, but I need to know why. Because you clearly want to if your hard-on is anything to count for. I need to know what's so _complicated_ about this?" His voice flooded with lust, but desperation hid itself beneath it.

Mark was at a loss for words. When he'd said that it was complicated behind the school, he didn't really have a reason to say that at all. It was just an excuse to deny his feelings. Nothing was complicated really. Why couldn't he do this? Because he's not seventeen, because he's not Mark, he's Mike. Because he's an adult and Stan's not. Because this isn't legal and because Stan was his _daughters_ boyfriend. Because this is _wrong_.

"I just can't." Mark repeated from earlier, pulling back from Stan. His tie unravelling from the blonds hand. Mark climbed off the bed and made for the door, he didn't notice that Stan was following close behind him until he was shoved around and his back was pressed up against the door. Stan, now mimicking the same way Mark had held him against the wall behind the school said, "Don't give me that shit. You _want_ it. You want _me_, Mark."

"Just stop, let go of me." Mark took a firm grip on the wrist that was fisted into his shirt, pushing him into the door behind him, trying to pull the hand away so he could leave. "Stan, let go." Mark stared intensly into the matching blue eyes inches from him, giving a serious expression.

"No." Stan yanked Mark's body forward, pressing his lips forcefully against Mark's, his other hand finding it's way to Mark's belt. The kiss was awkward at first, Stan in full control, forcing Mark's feelings to take over. Eventually, though hesitant at first, Mark gave in. Moving his lips in time with Stan's, quiet moans of approval rumbled through Mark's chest as Stan bit down on Mark's bottom lip. Stan released his hold on Mark's shirt and moved his hand up to fist Mark's hair and Mark's grip loosened and slid down to rest against Stan's hip, pulling Stan forward.

The hand that wasn't fisted in Mark's silky brown locks, was still fumbling with the buckle on Mark's belt. But Stan didn't want to break the kiss in order to undo it, so he just carried on fumbling. When Stan decided to turn his attention to Mark's neck, sucking and licking his way down. He dropped the hand fisted in Mark's hair down to help unbuckle Mark's damn belt. And finally, he pulled the belt form the loops and unbuttoned the trousers, shoving them to the floor.

Mark sucked in a sharp breath as Stan pushed his knee between Mark's thighs, pressing against his erection still confined in his boxers, whilst at the same time sucking on that sweet spot behind his ear with which Mark wondered how Stan knew that, but soon shrugged the thought aside as his mind was clouded with other thoughts such as, "Aah, fuck.." Mark pushed his hips forward as Stan slowly unbuttoned Mark's shirt from the bottom. Pulling the shirt open at the last button at the top, Stan continued to lick and bite his way across Mark's now exposed chest.

Working his way down to Mark's nipples, he took one in his mouth and licked at it gently before biting. "Oh God." Mark moaned loudly in appreciation. Stan pulled back for a moment, smiling smugly.

"You like that?" He whispered against Mark's chest causing a tingle to race through Mark's body from Stan's hot breath. Mark clenched his teeth together, nodding and breathing heavily. With that confirmed, Stan turned his attention to the other nipple, doing the same and receiving the same reaction in return. Stan kissed his way, slowly, down Mark's chest, stopping only to pull Mark's black boxers down to reveal his _very _hard member.

Stan takes Mark deep into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. Stan moves with an expert rhythm that assures Mark that this isn't the first time Stan had been with the same gender. A spark of jealousy heats up within Mark, but with the skill of Stan's tongue he forgets what it was he was jealous of. "_Fuck,_ Stan." Mark moans, thrusting his hips forward in sync with Stan's mouth. "Oh _God!_" Mark throws his head back against the door with a quiet _thud. _

Stan groans against Mark's cock, coaxing Mark even more to the edge. Stan's hands found themselves trailing from Mark's hips and down his thighs, gently and slowly drawing circles with his fingers. "Fuck, fuck..oh _fuck_." Mark mumbles, loving the feeling of Stan's wet mouth sucking and licking on his cock. Stan reluctantly releases Mark from his mouth, licking his lips he straightens himself out from his crouched position, ignoring the groans of protest currently falling from Mark's lips.

He replaces his mouth with his hand, pumping his erection. Stan presses his body up flush against Mark's, his mouth right next to his ear. "I don't swallow on the first date." Stan whispered snidely, smirking as he concentrated on keeping his rhythm steady on Mark's cock. "You know what Mark, I want you to beg me for it." Stan's tone was decisive, slowing his rhythm down on Mark's erection. "Beg me for it, tell me you want it. Tell me that you want _me_."

"Fuck, Stan. Please." Mark pleaded in a husky whisper, thrusting his hips forward.

"Please what?"

"Aah, _shit_. Ple..please let me. Oh _God, _let me come." Mark's breathing quickened, his voice breathless and full of lust. Stan leaned closer to Mark's ear, lowering his whisper so it was barely even audible.

"Tell me you want me." There was no smirk set on Stan's lips now, his eyes were closed waiting for the reply he wanted, _needed_ to hear. And Mark was so God damn close, he needed to come. But that didn't make Mark's next words any less true.

"I want.. _fuck._ I want you. Stan, I want you." Mark admitted, more so to himself than to Stan. He tried denying it, it didn't work. His feelings for Stan were_ undeniable _and even if he still wanted to deny them to the blond currently giving him a handjob, he couldn't. At Mark's words Stan's rhythm grew faster, pumping Mark's erection to the edge, hard and fast. All logical thoughts completely flew out the window. "Oh fuck, yes!" Mark gasped, he was so, _so _close.

And just as Mark was about to come, Stan whispered four words into his ear, "I want you too." And with a sharp cry and a gasp of "_Stan_." Mark's entire body flooded with ecstasy and his legs grew weak, shivering as he came all over Stan's hand. _Best handjob ever, _Mark thought absently as he fought to keep his knees from buckling underneath him as he reveled in the after-shocks of his orgasm, with Stan's hand still slowly sliding up and down his member.

"You're so fucking hot." Stan whispered, forehead against the door by Mark's ear. Mark tilted his head to rest against Stan's, both the boys eyes were closed and panting heavily. Stan leaned back, just enough to catch Mark's lips in a passionate kiss. Mark's hand slid up Stan's neck and into the mess of blond hair, screwing it up even more, which he's wanted to do all day. Mark couldn't help the smile that broke out across his mouth when they released each others lips.

"You're so fucking hot, too." Mark said, the smile still in it's place, eyes closed. And Stan chuckled a bit at that before lowering his eyes to his sticky hand, Mark opened his eyes and followed Stan's gaze. "You should probably go wash that off."

"Yeah. Think I'll do that." Stan made his way over to the en-suite of Mark's bedroom. Lucky Mark had an en-suite, Stan didn't quite fancy going out into the hall where everyone was to wash come off his hand in front of an audience. That would feel very awkward. Mark bent down to pull his boxers and trousers up, he grabbed his belt from the floor also and fixed it back in place in the loops. He buttoned his shirt up and fixed his tie before making his way over to collapse on his bed.

Stan re-appeared from the bathroom, hand all cleaned up. Mark pushed himself up to somewhat of a sitting position, fixing his gaze on Stan's bottom lip which was now bleeding a lot more now. "Stan, you're lip's bleeding." Stan raised his hand to his bottom lip, staring at the crimson liquid that smudged onto his thumb as he wiped it away.

"Doesn't hurt. 'S fine." Stan shrugged carelessly. "I'm gonna' go though."

"But- Stan, don't you want me to.. return the favour." Mark raised an eyebrow, not really sure if he felt comfortable sucking dick -for lack of better describing- but there's a first for everything and if you don't do it a first time, then you'll never know if you like it or not.

"No, it's fine. Can take care of myself." His voice was relaxed but Mark couldn't help wondering why Stan doesn't want him to. But Mark had no time to ask, because Stan was walking away from him and closing the door behind him before Mark even had time to _think_ about asking him. Mark thought about rejoining the party,_ his_ party. But he dismissed the idea because he really should take a shower before leaving his bedroom. And it'd be an idea to clean up the little mess at his door.

So Mark walked into the bathroom, locked the door and hopped into the shower. He let the hot water relax his muscles, closing his eyes. But all he could think about was Stan. Stan's mouth, Stan's hands, Stan's hair, how eager he is now to suck Stan off. More eager now than he was before, simply because he wants to prove to Stan that he can do just as good as him.

_Maybe that's why Stan didn't want me to return the favour, because he thinks I'm not going to be good enough. _Mark thought, frustration building up inside him. Next time he's alone with Stan, he'll show him that he is _more_ than capable of returning the favour.

**A/N****: **_And uhh, chapter three is awaiting for you.. ;) It's where all the action is people. Now go read it. :P _

_Ciao!xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating****: **M (NC-17)

**A/N****: **_WE'RE AT THE SEX. EVERYBODY JUMP IN EXCITEMENT! Okay, now breathe and read on. ;) _**...**

**Chapter Three**

It's a new week at school, Monday morning and Mark's feeling sleep deprived. Sometimes he thinks about the greatness of being able to go back to high school, but on days like these where Mark's absolutely fucked and doesn't want to get out of bed, he thinks it's completely shit. But then he thinks about being an adult and the responsibilities of raising children and going to work..and he's smiling again. He pushes his way through the crowds of people conversing about their eventful weekends in the hall, he can't be arsed to hang around, he just wants to get to class and sit down.

He hasn't been able to forget what had happened at his house party, Ned coming home and crashing it with the principal.. but more importantly the fact that Stan gave him a handjob and that it was fucking _amazing_. Mark knew he shouldn't feel that way about a teenage boy, Christ he's basically a pervert, but he can't help it. Besides, it's not like anyones going to find out that he's a little older than he looks. Mark sat down in his chair waiting for the lesson to begin. The bell chimed throughout the school halls and classrooms, the kids poured through the door noisily.

"Alright class, can you please settle down!" Mrs. Dell shouted from the front of the class, gaining her students attention. Mark contemplated subtly scanning through the teenagers behind him, looking for a certain blond named Stan. But he decided to just stare at the front of the class, pretending to listen to his teacher droning on about safe sex. Which of course, Mark felt very strongly about, there's nothing more sensible than using protection. Then Mark had an arousing thought. Hm, he'd definitely listen to the teacher, if the teacher was Stan. Kinky thoughts began to flood Mark's mind and before he could stop himself, he was fantasising.

Stan in a black suit, white dress shirt and black tie standing at the front of the class tapping a ruler in his palm as he called Mark up. Of course, Mark is the student so he obviously would obey his teacher, he wouldn't want to get a detention - _wink, wink. _Then again.. if he did get a detention, that would mean he's been a bad boy... and a _bad boy _always deserves a punishment. _Fuck,_ Mark wouldn't mind being punished by Stan. Mark didn't realise he had a kinky side to him until he started imagining Stan bending him over his desk and delivering hard, sharp spa-

"Mark._ Mark!_" Mrs. Dell nudged the teenage boy roughly, clearly frustrated from repeating his name numerous times. Mark felt stunned as he looked up at his teacher, the classroom was deadly silent and a quick panic swirled threateningly in his stomach. He really hoped he didn't say any of that out loud. "Mark, focus in future please, or I'll be handing out a detention." She lowered her eyebrows in what looked to be a very serious expression. Mark twisted his neck around to scan the class, and to his relief the classroom was completely empty. _Time really flies, huh? _Mark thought.

"I'm sorry Miss, didn't sleep well last night. Won't happen again." He scrambled to his feet, throwing his bag over his shoulder and all but running out of the door. Mark was just thankful that he didn't have an erection, that would of been incredibly awkward. He carried on down the, slowly emptying, corridors at a fast pace when he was suddenly dragged to the side by his right hand. His eyesight went black and he couldn't see a thing. Though he knew he was pressed up against either a door or a wall of some sort. But why, was anyones guess.

A bright light flashed on from the person who'd yanked Mark out of the corridor, his surroundings becoming clearer. He noticed the shelves that occupied the walls of the small area on each of his sides and came to the conclusion that he was in one of the schools storage closets. The source of the light looked to be a cell phone, but whoever was holding the phone was still only a silhouette. He could make out what seemed like a male figure, at the least. Mark's eyelids blinked excessively, adjusting to the intense white light that was aimed his way.

He watched as the male figure placed the phone steadily against one of the items on the shelves, Mark was finally able to see who he was currently in a very enclosed space with. "Stan, what're you doing? You scared the shit out of me."

"Well, I didn't know how else to get you alone in this building." Stan answered simply with a shrug, taking a step forward towards Mark who was leaning against the entrance to the closet. He placed his right hand against the door, next to Mark's head, balancing himself as he leaned in closer. "We haven't talked in a while." Stan muttered, sliding one slender finger up and down Mark's chest, causing the fabric of his shirt to brush lightly against his skin.

"You're the one whose been avoiding me." Mark accused whilst jolting his eyebrows upward. Stan smirked slightly but didn't answer for the moment, instead he leaned forward and kissed Mark with closed mouths. The kiss was gentle, quick but somehow slow all at the same time; the kind of kiss you'd have with a long-term partner. Bearing in mind that in high school, _long term_ was about a month or two.

"Well we can't have people thinking we're friends, can we?"

"I think we're a little more than friends, Stan. And if you don't want people finding out, then let's drop school and go to your place." Mark suggested, keeping his voice quiet.

"Why my place?"

"Because Ne- My dad's at home today." There was a moment of pause as Stan thought things through. His parents were at work and so his house would be completely empty, he didn't have any interesting classes today so he could flunk. Not that he'd care anyway. Then there was basketball practice.. he decided he could miss it this once. _Shit_, Stan thought, _what if they're practicing in the court today, they'd see us._

"No. We could get caught leaving together." He decided, he wasn't going to risk being caught sneaking off with _Mark Freedman_. How would that look to his team mates? He's more worried about his image than his sexual needs. But then again, Stan would love a repeat of Mark's party in his bedroom, in fact, Stan would like even more than just a handjob.

"Alright, fine." Mark held his hands up in surrender, mockingly. "I just thought It'd be safer and more comfortable if I jumped your ass in your bedroom. But if you really want me to fuck you here, then that's cool with me. I mean there is the risk of being found in a compromising posi-"

"Fine! Jees. Fine, we'll go to mine." Stan picked his bag up from where he'd dropped it and slung it over his shoulders, "And who says you're going to be the one jumping my ass? I think you'll find, I'm always on top." Grabbing his cell, Stan pulled Mark out of the way of the door and peaked his head out to check that the corridors were clear.

"_Always?_ So you've fucked a guy before me?"

"Why? You jealous if I have?"

"I asked my question first." Stan sighed with a content smile before tip-toeing off down the corridor, Mark sighed irritatedly before following. Their sneakers tapped quietly against the laminate floor, occasionally Mark's would squeak in which Stan would shoot him a glare. Mark couldn't help but sigh purposefully loud each and every time in return.

They eventually made it to the school gates unnoticed, Stan muttered something about the basketball team not practicing in the court yard followed with a sigh of relief. Once into the student parking lot, Stan placed his hands on his hips, turning toward Mark and asking: "So, where's your car?" Mark rolled his eyes and strutted off in the direction of his parking space. "Dude, what's with the attitude?" Mark didn't answer until they were safely inside the confinements of his silver sports car, engine started and reversing out of the parking lot.

"You're such an amateur."

"_Amateur_?" Stan whipped his head around to stare menacingly at Mark, his eyebrows raised in obvious confusion. But even though he didn't know what he was actually 'amateur' at, he really hates being called it.

"At flunking class. Do you know how long that took us? Ten minutes. _Ten minutes!_" Mark's voice took itself an octave higher at the last two words, his shoulders seemed to half-shrug before just altogether giving up.

"Whatever man, I just didn't want to get caught leaving suspiciously with _you_."

"Yeah, whatever." Mark's tone wasn't cocky or tense, it was relaxed if not nervous. It had been playing on his mind since Stan had mentioned that he'd slept with other guys before him, how many? He didn't know why he cared, or even why he was curious, he just was. "So..how many?" Mark decided to ask. Beginning to feel a little awkward, he trailed his eyes innocently across the scenery laid out before him.

"How many what?" Stan questioned lazily, arms folded across his chest as he occasionaly and slowly, lifted a hand to point out the direction of his house.

"How many guys.. before me." For some reason, Mark felt idiotic after he'd said that. He couldn't help but replay a particular sentence in his head: _After you've had me. _No, Mark decided, that wasn't the way it was going to go. Hell, Mark's got enough experience behind his back, twenty years of sexual experience.

_Having a guy, can't be much different than having a girl. Can it? _

There was a soft chuckle from Stan before he answered with, "Uh, hmm. How about: The entire basketball team." A smug smile spread across Stan's soft, pink lips.

"That many, huh? I'd laugh if you'd actually fucked the guys from the team." Mark aimed a short smile towards Stan, before re-focusing back on the road. He also didn't realise how many male students that met Stan's 'standards' were up for a fuck with him. It surprised Mark slightly.

"I have." Was Stan's short, quick but serious reply. Mark laughed, loudly. _Yeah right, _he thought. But a serious expression stayed equipped on Stan's perfectly defined features, Mark realised that Stan wasn't joking.

"Unbelievable." Mark muttered, shaking his head subtly. Finally arriving, Mark pulled up in the empty drive way of Stan's house. His first impressions was, _Damn, nice pad._ Though he didn't know why he was so impressed, he lives in a much bigger house, Stan's house was average size for a wealthy family. They slammed the car doors shut and Mark locked them, heading up to where Stan was shoving his house key into the lock and swinging the door open.

Mark's nerves were slowly building up, he could feel his legs growing slightly weak and his heart beat speeding up. He couldn't help but think about his spirit guide and diverting from his path, but what's wrong with throwing a bit of fun in every now and again? Mark expected to go straight up the stairs, into Stan's room. But instead, Stan lead him into the kitchen with a light, "Want a drink?" Mark's mouth was quite dry, but he declined the offer anyway with a gentle shake of the head and a small smile. He didn't want to have to piss and put a pause on everything, it'd ruin the mood.

Mark watched closely as Stan took a water bottle from the fridge, twisted the cap off effotlessly and gulped at least half the bottle down, without stopping once. "Aah." He grinned, satisfied. "Alright. Kitchen, lounge or bedroom?" Stan asked with confidence. Mark, a little new to the ways of the kids these days, didn't understand what he meant. His silence along with the confused look on his face, indicated to Stan that he needed to explain a little more. "Where do you wanna' do it? Kitchen, lounge or bedroom."

"Bedroom. I'm a traditionalist." Mark offered a shrug of nonchalance. With Stan's question answered, he lead Mark up to his bedroom. Or more like, he walked off in the direction and Mark followed. A few moments later, the boys stood awkwardly in the middle of Stan's dimly lit room. The curtains were closed, a small gap of sunlight found it's way through where the long drapes met in the middle. His bed was positioned to the left of them, right next to the window, a desk to the side of that with a laptop, and God knows what else, entertaining the space. A wardrobe was leant against the opposite wall. Most likely empty from the mess of clothes strewnacross the floor.

Considering the size of the house, Stan's bedroom was pretty small, but that gave a somewhat feeling of comfort to Mark. Stan idily kicked about some items of clothing, wondering how to start this whole thing off. Normally he has no problem, he's never been the kinda guy to feel shy and nervous. He's a head first with no regrets guy, but there's something about Mark that just makes him want to make this right for him. He slowly closed the distance between his and Mark's body. When he reached his destination, Stan Slowly slipped Mark's jacket from his shoulders, leaving it to fall to the floor in a puddle around Mark's feet.

Mark swallowed down the lump in his throat that had lodged there from nerves, most likely. Stan cupped the back of Mark's neck, pulling him in for a slow kiss. Mark licked his tongue along the bottom of Stan's lip; rough from being bitten. He could do this, Mark could take control, switch the roles and give Stan a taste of being dominated. Mark took the kiss a little deeper, pressing their lips closer together, his tongue begging for entry at the barrier of Stan's chapped lips; accepted. Their tongues twirled around each other, exploring each others mouths as their hands were exploring each others bodies. Popping open the buttons from Mark's shirt and pulling down the zipper from Stan's jacket.

Mark's torso now bare, his hands sought to pull the deep blue material of Stan's T-shirt over his head, feeling the need to trail his hands along Stan's warm, soft skin; he did just that. Mark's hands enclosed around Stan's waist, pulling him flush against his body, his fingers drawing circles absently. Their lips never parting, their tongues never ceased their dancing. Stan's fingers grasped softly at Mark's hair, pulling ever so slightly. Both boys eyes were closed, completely lost in the moment of each others hold, warm skin against skin. A soft bite to Stan's lip caused a quiet, barely audible, moan rumble from his throat. Mark smiled inwardly, trailing his hand up to cup Stan's cheek.

Stan pulled Mark, by the belt buckles of his jeans, towards his bed. Never breaking the contact of their kiss, stumbling over lumps of clothing and tripping on the odd shoe. But still, their kissing never stopped. And Mark never wanted it to stop. Ever. Finally they made it to the bed, Stan's knees hitting the frame and buckling in, causing him to fall onto the bed with Mark tumbling down ontop of him. Their lips parting for a breath after a clash of teeth from the unexpected collision. Mark gazed down into the matching blue eyes of his own, his chest rising and falling in time with the boys beneath him. There was something so exhilrating about being with Stan, something Mark had never felt with Scarlett.

"Stan," But before Mark could continue what he was about to say, Stan leaned up and captured Mark's lips between his, rolling Mark over so that his body was pressing down against Marks; no spaces between them. Stan kissed along Mark's jaw line, slowly and softly, heading to his ear where he stopped to whisper.

"Always on top." He smiled, sucking the lobe of Mark's ear into his mouth, embracing it with wetness and seductive warmth. Mark understood what Stan was humouring himself with, that was just it, Stan was kidding himself if he was thinking he was going to be on top this time. Mark had already decided, he doesn't want to be _had_. He doesn't want to be like the rest of his team mates on the basketball team, he wants to be in control. Sure, okay, he didn't quite know how this went with a guy. But can it really be that different? Mark didn't think so.

Using the element of surprise, Mark pushed Stan back over, rolling on top of him and straddling his hips. He quickly wrapped his fingers around Stan's wrists, pushing them into the bed by his head, holding them there with a devious glint in his eyes. "You got that right, Stan." Mark paused, leaning in to kiss the blond; short and sweet, "Always on top." He winked playfully. Stan couldn't hide the smirk that spread across his lips, of course he wouldn't give up without a fight. But Stan decided that he'd give Mark a little time on top, lead him on and then drop him, flip him and fuck him. Mark suddenly had that urge, again, to ruffle Stan's hair into a mess of blond.

After realising that Stan wasn't struggling for control, Mark slowly began to relax his tight hold on his wrists; feeling unsure. Stan's lips held a hint of a smile on them, his eyes full of excitement. His styled, blond hair was already quite messy from rolling about, sticking out here, there and everywhere. Mark felt a rush of pleasure as Stan caused an unexpected friction against his already hard cock, from grinding his hips up. Those misty blue eyes now holding excitement and humour. "Don't go day dreaming on me, Freedman." Mark, smiling, trailed his fingers down the length of Stan's arms and across his chest, he watched as Stan's muscles rippled beneath his soft touch, a small sigh escaping his parted lips.

Mark stopped at the waistline of Stan's jeans, his fingers fumbling innocently on the button, flipping it open. His eyes never broke contact with Stan's as he slid the zipper down, he noticed how Stan's breathing seemed to speed up, his chest rising and falling quicker and his smile spreading wider. He pushed his hands underneath Stan's back, in order to pull the jeans down, Stan assisted by lifting his hips up slightly but making sure to push his erection against Mark's. Mark couldn't stop the amused half-laugh, half-moan that rushed from his chest and out his mouth. Stan kicked off his shoes so Mark could swiftly pull his jeans off his legs, tossing them onto the floor.

Mark paused for a moment, suddenly the rush of the situation had hit him. He's never sucked dick before. He didn't want this to be a painful experience for Stan, all teeth and no pleasure. He remembered the first time Scarlett gave him a blowjob, God that girl wasn't a natural in any which way. He had to make this good, he didn't just want to be a fuck. He wanted to be the best fuck Stan's ever had. But that just wasn't realistic, Mark decided. Stan noticed the hesitation on Mark's face, he figured out that it must've been because he was about to, for the first time, suck someone off.

"Would you like to refer back to Google?" Stan mocked, pointing towards his laptop. He didn't get the response he had expected from Mark, instead he got a very embarrassed blush rise in Mark's cheeks and a shy shake of the head. "Don't worry, you're not the first virgin I've had." Stan offered, thinking that it would make Mark feel better. How was he to know that Mark was hung over about just being _had_. He didn't. Mark sighed, releasing all his nerves and calming himself down. He can do this, he just had to remember all the girls that've sucked him off, try to copy their actions. But before he could reach into Stan's boxers, Stan leaned up and captured Mark's lips, pulling him down so that he was laying flat on top of him.

Stan sucked on Mark's bottom lip, grinding his hips up and exchanging moans of appreaciation between their mouths. Mark broke the kiss, feeling slightly more confident, crawling slowly down Stan's body, kissing every patch of skin his lips came across. Stopping to suck one of Stan's nipples into his mouth before continuing on down. He never paused to think, this time, as he pulled Stan's boxers down, discarding them on the floor. His mouth watered as he took the head of Stan's length into his mouth. Hot air surrounded Stan's cock as Mark wrapped a firm hand around the base, sliding his mouth down a few more inches, sucking and licking before pulling back.

He repeated a similar motion, over and over, growing faster and faster. Stan couldn't restrain the wanton moans pouring from his lips, couldn't stop the buck of his hips, wanting to get more and more of his length in Mark's hot, wet mouth. Mark could feel his hardened member throbbing with want, pushing against his jeans eagerly. He pulled his mouth back, sitting up and tugging his jeans off, tossing them behind him, not caring where they landed. He returned his attention, hungrily, to Stan's cock. With a final deep-throat, he crawled back up to eye level with Stan. "You sure that was your first time?" Stan asked, breathlessly. Mark just smiled in reply, joining their lips once again.

Stan flipped Mark onto his back, staring down on him dangerously. "Ah-ah." Mark murmured, rolling forcefully back over.

"You really want to play this game?" Stan threatened mischeviously. He attempted to roll Mark back over, but Mark wasn't having any of it. Pushing Stan, hard, into his matress. Stan wriggled pointlessly beneath the brunette.

"Do you really want me to pull out the bondage?" Mark winked, laughing gently. Stan ceased his struggling, looking up at him with disbelief.

"Yeah, right. You wouldn't be able to hold me still long enough, Freedman."

"Do you want to test that?" Stan stayed silent, an excited glint in his eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked Mark's dominance. This wouldn't be his first time taking it up the ass, though. Stan's been a bottom before, quite a few times. He just prefers to be on top, be in control. Mark caught site of the bottle of lube standing proudly on Stan's desk, next to what looked like a box of condoms. _Handy_, Mark thought. He quickly pulled down his boxers and slipped on a condom with which made Stan sigh and say, "I don't have any STI's."

Mark just rolled his eyes and answered with, "How do you know I don't?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"There you go then."

"Yeah well, you know what Mrs. Dell said, safe sex and all." Mark concluded. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the desk.

"You're not gonna' just start fucking me are you? You know you need to-"

"Yes, Stan. I know." Mark decided not to share that he may have Googled how to have sex with a man. Instead he lubed up his fingers and whispered, "Relax." Stan huffed out a breath of air as Mark parted his legs, running a cold, wet finger up and down the crevice of Stan's cheeks and circling his hole, teasingly. He laid his body flat against Stan's, keeping his right hand teasing between Stan's legs. Stan brought one of his hands up to fist into Mark's silky brown hair as Mark gently bit and sucked at the sensitive skin on Stan's neck, beneath his ear.

Mark pushed the tip of his index finger past the tight ring of muscles, pulling it back out and sliding it back in. He did this a few more times before sliding the entire length of his finger in, causing Stan to gasp and arch his back. The hand fisted into Mark's hair, tightened.  
>"Are you okay?" Mark whispered by Stan's ear, concerned and a little nervous.<p>

"Mm." Was Stan's answer. "I'm not new to this, Mark. You can speed things up." With that said, Mark added a second finger and not long after that, a third. Scissoring them to relax Stan's muscles. Mark decided that he couldn't hold out much longer, his length was painfully hard, already leaking with pre-cum. So he withdrew his fingers, with a disappointed moan from Stan, who then sat up on his elbows, a smug smile in play. Mark decided to wipe that smirk from Stan's face and replace it with a look of pleasure. He flipped Stan over, surprised that Stan was more than willing.

Spreading Stan's legs, Mark used the most comfortable position he could think of. He lubed up his cock generously and positioned the head of his length at Stan's hole, placing a hand flat against the dip in his back and the other gripping his hip, he pushed in. At first he took it slowly, sliding in easily, he was engulfed by the tightness. "Oh, fuck." Mark breathed. He realised that he probably won't last as long as he'd like to.

He repeated the action a few more times, slowly and gently, pulling out and pushing back in. Stan's breathing sped up and he began to push back on Mark's length, asking for more. Mark upped his pace, laying his stomach flat against Stan's back, he rolled his hips, his length buried deep inside Stan. Eliciting moans of approval and mutters of _'Fuck' _from both the boys mouths.

The heat was building up between them, driving them both to the edge of bliss, wanting to fall over, but not wanting to lose the feeling of pleasure. Their bodies burned against each other, Mark's length occasionally hitting that spot inside Stan that made his back arch up towards Mark and moan loudly. _It's a good job we didn't do this in the closet,_ Mark thought absently.

Stan's body began to twist, like he was silently asking to turn around. Mark paused, pulling out for a moment as Stan's body flipped over so they were laying chest to chest. Mark braced his body with his forearms, laying them on either side of Stan's head as he pushed back inside, deeply. Pulling out momentarily and thrusting his large member back in. "Fuck!" Stan moaned, his eyes shut tightly, lips parted puffing out hot breath that carressed Mark's lips as he leaned in to suck on Stan's bottom lip. Stan eagerly kissed him back, tongues tangling with each others haphazardly. Mark could feel himself close to the edge, too close to pull away and take a step back. This was it.

"Fuck," Mark hissed with pleasure flooding his veins, "I'm gonna'.." He wrapped one of his hands around Stan's erection, overwhelming Stan with all the right stimulation. Their breathing grew ragged, fast. Loud moans racing up their throats as they saw white, their bodies shaking with release, shivering with pleasure. Stan came all over Mark's fist, stickily. Mark spilled his load in to the condom, still lazily thrusting in and out of Stan.

Riding through their orgasm, Mark's thrusting slowing down and the rhythm of his hand on Stan's cock, coming to a stop. They lay still, Mark's length still buried inside Stan. Breathing slowing down, bodies still coursing with pleasure with each deep breath. Mark's legs felt weak, his eyes growing heavy, lips dry; sated.

Mark never wanted to move, but he knew he had to. So he pushed himself, dazily, up. Pulling out and rolling the impressively filled condom from his length, tieing it and tossing it in the bin underneath the desk that stan had lazily pointed out. Stan pointed towards the wipes that also entertained his desk, with which Mark wiped his hand clean. _Guy was prepared,_ Mark thought.

Now, Mark had to search for his clothes. He decided he couldn't do it in this light, so he flicked the light on and commenced in scanning through the mess on the floor. All the while, Stan simply picked up whatever he thought was his, tossing it on his body; clean or dirty, Stan didn't care. He was fully clothed in a matter of seconds, perched on the edge of his bed as he watched Mark searching for his jeans. Already clothed in his shirt, jacket and boxers.

"You, uh, know the drill right?" Stan asked, his voice sounding as though it was disheartened. Mark pretended not to pay much attention to that.

"The drill?"

"Yeah, keeping this between us? I like to keep a low profile." Stan shrugged, feigning apathy. Mark expected that, of course. He didn't want people finding out either. Or, to be honest, he didn't really care. But he accepted Stan's wishes, he'd keep it between them. He nodded in reply. Mark began to feel slightly awkward as he pulled his jeans up and secured them on his hips. As he finished shoving his feet into his shoes, Stan nodded towards the door and Mark felt like he was being 'dismissed'.

"That's it?" Mark questioned, clearly hurt.

"What?" Stan countered, dumbly.

"_What?_ Was this really just another fuck to you?" Mark's voice raised higher, now. frustration pushing it's way through reasonablity. He knew all along that he was just another person on Stan's fuck list, he just thought that maybe he could've been different.

"Come on Mark," Stan stood up, "You're apart of the basketball team now. I had to have you." Stan smiled, Mark used to like seeing that smile. Now he just wants to smack it off Stan's face. Okay, so maybe Mark's lost his rational thoughts, he felt used and just plain hurt. He didn't know what he wanted from this, he didn't know why he expected more emotion from Stan. He was a teenager, he didn't understand. Seems _Mike_ had completely forgot about that.

"Oh yeah, and it's only right that Stan finishes off his clear track record." Mark replied snidely, before storming out the room, slamming the door dramtically behind him. Leaving Stan dumbfounded, he had no idea the guy would react like that. He collapsed down on to his bed, resting his forearm across his eyes with a sigh. Why does Stan feel like it really wasn't just a fuck?

**...**

**A/N****:**_ Longest. Sexual. Thing. I've. Ever. Friggen. Wrote. Or typed. Well, it wasn't like it was torture;) It could've been better but hey, it's my first time. Took me forever, people. I expect reviews for my hard work! Haha, joking. Well I would love reviews, nonetheless. ;) _

_-Originally this chapter was the end of the story, but with how my fingers typed the ending it just seem that it needs a few more chapters. So I've decided (from the encouragement of the reviews) to continue it. Awesome, I know. ;) _

_-So go read on to the next chapter! :D Please?;) _

_Ciao!xx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating****: **T for this chapter- Swearing and shit. (_Gasp!_)

**A/N****: **_'Kay so this stories back on track since you guys were enjoying it. :) And I agree that it would be a good and fun idea to develop a deeper depth to the storyline than just an excuse for me to write about Mark and Stan having sex. So it's going to involve Maggie and Alex, Mark's spirit path, Ned and somewhat of a relationship between Stan and Mark if the boys can work things out. ;) We'll see how it goes. :P _

**P.S; **_Just for your information, because of the whole Stan-blowing-Mark thing at the party, the Mark-kissing-Scarlett thing never happened. And Maggie is still attracted to Mark, since she obviously doesn't know that it's her father and she doesn't think he's a pervert. But I'm not into incest, so nothing _like that _is going to happen. Okay, enjoy!_

**...**

Mark slammed the door of Ned's mansion-like house shut behind him. Frustrated, angry and hurt; Mark did the only reasonable thing. He headed for the kitchen. Emptying the contents of the kitchen fridge and cupboards out onto the island table, he stuffed his face with anything and everything, not caring how it tasted or what exactly it was.

"Mike? How come you're not at school?" Came Ned's inquisitive voice, Mark turned to face him with an exasperated look. Mayonnaise dripping from the corner of his lip, he sighed. "Bad day?" Ned asked sympathetically, looking up at the clock to his right and noting that it was barely past 11:30 in the morning.

"Ned. You have no idea." Mark sighed, putting some sort of monster sandwich down on the side and releasing the crisps he crunched up, ready to shove in his mouth, onto the table as well. Ned's face held a look of horror, Mark had already trashed his house once, he really didn't fancy cleaning it up for a second time.

"I told you not to go back to high school. Didn't I tell you?" Ned rambled, shaking his head as he picked up a tub of butter, placing it back into the fridge, followed by whipped cream and other contents. "Do you wanna' talk about it?" Mark raised his index finger, chewing with mouth-aching speed. A loud breath of air was released after Mark swallowed.

"I don't know what that was, but I don't think it'll be inside me for long." Mark muttered, holding his stomach. "Ned, I think I'm drifting from my _spirit guides_ path and I'm not sure how to find my way back." Mark's voice lowered here, adding something for only his ears."Not sure I wanna' find my way back." He frowned, a look of discomfort sweeping over his features. "Oof, I think that onions making a come back."

Ned closed his eyes with disgust for a moment, willing the sudden feeling of nausea away. Mark burped, loudly. The smell hit Ned not a few seconds later from across the table, his face wincing into repugnance. "Maybe you should go see your children. Get back on the path." Ned encouraged, thinking that as long as Mike's out of his house, he doesn't really care. Mark nodded slowly, thinking things through.

He should definitely go see how his daughter is, especially after just fucking her ex-boyfriend. He'll keep that information to himself, though. He wouldn't want Maggie thinking she'd turned Stan gay or anything and he definitely didn't want Maggie to start hating him. The whole point of this was to get closer to his children, he didn't want to jeopardize his _spirit path _or whatever the fuck it was.

"You know what, you're right. I should go see them." Mark smiled, brushing crumbs from his shirt and hastily grabbing his car keys from the side, he turned to leave.

"Uh, Mike!" Ned called after him, Mark faced his best friend, "You uh, have a little something.." Ned pointed a finger towards his own lips for insinuation.

"Mm." Mark grunted as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Thanks, talk to you later." And with that, he shut the door a little less angrily and hopped into his car.

**...**

As Mark arrived back at the school parking lot, he hoped he wouldn't run into Stan. It's hardly likely they'll be exchanging words after what happened between them only an hour or so ago, though. Mark could only imagine how awkward the atmosphere between them will be from now on. Besides, that's it now, all Stan wanted to do was tick off another guy from his bucket list; 'spose he'll want nothing more to do with Mark now.

Locking his car door with a click of the finger, he shoved his keys into his front pocket and, clutching his books at his side, walked heavily to his next lesson that he was fourty-five minutes late for. By the time he arrived outside his classroom door, there was merely five minutes left between end of lesson and lunch. So he decided to just loiter in the corridor, hopefully catching Maggie on her way out.

The bell chimed ear-bleedingly throughout the corridors and the classroom door swung open, releasing loud banter of conversations as the teenagers poured through the doorway. Mark caught a glimpse of Maggie's dark, auburn hair swaying between blonde curls and silky, brunette locks. He raced after her, reaching her just before the corner.

"Hey." He breathed, standing in his daughters path and halting her friends sassy strides.

"Hey, Mark." Maggie returned the greeting a little warily with a hesitant smile. Mark didn't exactly know what he was going to say when he decided to talk to his daughter. He probably should of rehearsed something before hand, he doesn't do well with free styling conversation.

So with a stutter, Mark said, "Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me?" He didn't quite understand why he was feeling nervous, after all this was his daughter. But then, this was his daughter who was surrounded by her friends and whose boyfriend - _ex boyfriend_, Mark noted - he had recently just had sex with. Who wouldn't be nervous?

Maggie's smile grew wider, muttering something to her friends about meeting up after lunch hour and with a nod, both blonde curls and silky brunette left.  
>"Sure." Maggie replied moments later, eyes bright.<p>

"Great." Mark smiled, feeling his hands twitch nervously at his sides, hoping that the books he had tucked under his arm wouldn't fall; he secured his grip. He gestured his free hand to walk on to the caffeteria. "So.. er, how are you doing?" Maggie's brown eyes looked up at him in wonder for a second - before realising what Mark meant. She returned her eyes to watching where she was going in the busy corridor filled with rushing students.

"Oh, you mean about the Stan thing? Yeah, fine. I mean, obviously upset. But, fine." She shrugged. Avoiding eye contact, she glimpsed back up toward Mark who was staring straight ahead with a solemn expression set on his features. "What about you?"

"What?" Mark replied after a slight pause.

"How are you doing?" There was a some what of sincere care in Maggie's tone, Mark didn't know whether that was just one of Maggie's traits or if she just really cared about how he was. It was at this point that _Mike_ realised he hardly knows his daughter at all. He thought about her question deeply, he honestly didn't know how to answer it. He'd be lying to her if he told her he was great or okay. He'd be lying to her if he told her that he was doing just fine and everything was going fantastically. But if that was lying, then what was the truth?

That he was depressed, upset, nervous, angry. He couldn't tell his daughter that, because it would open up a whole lot of questions that he doesn't want to answer to his daughter: Depressed because he was slowly realising how much of a shitty father he's been. Upset because he had sex with an immature boy who he genuinely thought he could be more to, but then angry with himself for doing such a reckless thing and thinking that it was alright to do, simply because he was seventeen again. And nervous because.. because what if everyone some how found out the real truth? That he was Mike O'Donnell. Thirty-seven year old, Mike O'Donnell.

He shook himself out of his thoughts to find a confused looking Maggie staring up at him in the middle of an empty corridor. Remembering the original question, Mark chose his only option; he lied, "I'm awesome." A smile forced onto his lips. Maggie nodded, stepping back to his side and continuing on towards the caffeteria. With a last turn of a corner, they arrived, peering into the door where over a hundred students were buying or already eating their lunch - the more sensible ones anyway. The noise that emenated from inside the cafeteria was extremely boisterous. Mark couldn't see Stan anywhere, he supposed that he might've stayed at home from the rest of day.

"You hungry or..?" Maggie's quiet voice muttered close to his ear, he noticed that they were currently just standing and possibly looking like idiots in the center of the doorway.

"Oh, no not really. Already eaten. But if you are..?"

"No, I bought my lunch earlier." Maggie replied with a bright smile, "shall we just go sit outside then?" Mark took a last look inside the cafeteria, a boy with blonde hair was chucking a basketball up into the air, over and over; it took a moment for Mark to realise that it was in fact, Stan.

"Yeah, outside sounds good." Mark replied a little too enthusiastically that it startled Maggie slightly. Side-stepping his daughter, Mark headed quickly off down the corridor to the nearest exit, hearing Maggie muttering words like: _'Wait'_ or _'Hang on' _but Mark kept walking, a hint of guilt tingling through his veins. Once he reached outside, he slowed up and turned to find Maggie looking at him with a suspicious expression.

"You okay?" Her eyebrows were scrunched down, emphasising the confusion in her tone.

"Yeah, sorry. Uh, Stan's in there, the cafeteria.. I thought that maybe you wouldn't want to see him." _Liar, _Mark told himself, inwardly bitch-slapping his face.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding him." Maggie laughed quietly, sarcasm evident. _Awkward.. _More inward bitch-slapping commenced.

"Haha, yeah. Probably looked that way, huh?" He improvised, chuckling nervously. The urge to _outwardly_ bitch-slap himself becoming extremely tempting, but he would restrain himself, at least until he was alone. Mark watched as Maggie pulled a chicken-mayo sandwich from her back-pack which reminded him of the onion-something-and-mayo sandwich he'd had earlier, his face wrinkled from the taste. It hadn't been very nice, but when Mark gets hungry he really doesn't seem to care. Thoughts like: _I wonder what she really thinks about me.. _and _does she really hate me?_ Began to trail through Mark's mind, he decided to try and find out. "I saw your dad at my dads place the other day."

Maggie looked up at Mark with chipmunk cheeks filled with chewed up bread and chicken, she nodded her head in acknowledgement since she couldn't answer. They silently decided to walk aimlessly around the school site. After a large swallow Maggie replied, "He's kind of a dick." _Burn_, Mark's mind provoked himself.

"Why'd you think that?"

"Because he hardly bothered with me as I was growing up. He came and went as he pleased, you know?" Maggie paused as if replaying a certain memory through her head, "I hardly feel like I know the guy, I mean he came to see me and Alex, went and took us to a childs ice cream store thinking that it was _still_ my favourite place to go, from when I was five." Maggie chuckled.

"Oh. He really is a dick." Mark comprehended. "What if he started to make more effort to get to know you, do you think you'd want to?"

"I don't know, maybe." She shrugged, chucking her empty sandwich packet in the nearest bin. "Why do you care, anyway?" She asked, her tone light and barely interested.

"Just wondering."

**...**

As Stan tossed the basketball up into the air over and over, he found his mind wondering back, for the sixth time - yes, he counted - since he got back to school, to his earlier activity with Mark this morning. He had it all planned out in his head: seduce him, fuck him, ditch him. Done, dusted, nothing more. But he just couldn't let it go. It's not just the sex, though. Yeah, the sex was alright, can't blame the guy for not blowing Stan's mind on his first try.

He's had a hell of a lot better, that _should_ be a lot more memorable.. but it seemed the only thing clouding his mind was Mark. The hurt in Mark's voice as he stormed out of Stan's bedroom this morning didn't go unnoticed by him, far from it since Stan couldn't stop replaying his words. _Should a guy really think about this so much? _Stan found himself questioning.

He blamed Mark. It's all Mark's fault that he was beginning to act like some obsessive chick. _I should go find him_, Stan decided as the basketball landed securely back between his palms. _Yeah, I should apologi- no. No that'd make me sound like a chick. Fuck it. _Stan whistled to one of his team mates who responded all to quickly, he launched the ball towards the brown haired boy who he fucked last semester. _Well trained_, Stan couldn't help but humor himself. He set off, weaving through the noisy crowd of people cluttering the cafeteria.

He searched the bathrooms nearest to him, the classrooms and the court. No Mark in sight and it was just about time for Stan's next period. _All this trouble for one guy? _Stan sighed resentfully, _I bet he's doing this on purpose. Somehow_. _Bastard. _It was at this point that Stan heard a familiar giggle that scraped through his ears like gravel, despite his instincts Stan followed the noise, leading him around a corner. Well if he looks at it this way, he found Mark. With his ex-girlfriend. _Awkward_.

"Stan." Maggie stated nervously, surprised with his presence. He eyed her with distaste, after seeing her lead Mark off into a room at the party that the Principal crashed, he's begun to have a strong dislike for her. And not to mention the rejection she landed on him. But that's old news, Stan wanted to know why they were hanging out _now_. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Mark was fidgeting slightly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you." Stan turned his attention to an anxious looking Mark, "Freedman, you got a minute?" His voice was rough, uncaring; keeping up appearances.

"Uh, actually I think I better be heading off to cla-"

"It'll only take a second." Stan interjected. Maggie glared towards Stan, all fluffy blonde hair and sexy bad boy swag, before looking over at Mark and smiling. Kinda nerdy, but she'd still jump him cause he's caring and.. well he's a hot kind of nerd.

"See you later, Mark." She smiled softly before sauntering off back inside, heading towards her next period. Mark and Stan both watched her leave before turning back towards one another. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments; blue battling blue, both waiting for the other to speak first, both _daring_ the other to speak first.

"You're turning me into a chick." Stan blurted without thinking, immediatly regretting it.

"What?" Mark questioned incredulously, thinking he'd heard wrong but from the worried look on Stan's face, he decided he hadn't.

"Nevermind." Shaking his head, Stan took a step closer. "Look, about this morning-"

"How about we just leave it, yeah?" Mark turned to leave but was abruptly spun back around by a tight grip above his elbow, their heads only a few inches from each others. The close proximity between them was making Mark uncomfortable, even Stan could tell that. He was tempted to just lean forward and kiss him; fuck words let's just have sex. But he knew that wouldn't solve anything, given that Mark would even allow Stan to take it that far again. Mark seemed like the emotional type that was all about doing things because of feelings, and Stan didn't think being horny counted as a reasonable enough feeling for Mark.

"Fuck, I'm horny." Stan closed his eyes and cringed, he hated his tendancy to just blurt whatever he was thinking.

"We just had sex this morning, seriously? Even I have more self control than that." Mark sighed, shaking his head, "That's all it's about with you, isn't it? Sex." Noticing that his arm was still in Stan's grip, he yanked it away. "You're so fucking one-minded." Mark, once again, turned to leave, except this time he was stopped by Stan shouting.

"Mark, just wait a second! Jesus, could you at least take it into consideration that I actually took the time to find you?" Stan's voice was dignified, hoping that Mark wouldn't walk away from him for a second time today, it's just not the way it's supposed to work. "Do you know how long it took to find you?" Stan added, maybe a sympathey vote was in the picture. But all Stan received was a quiet laugh.

"You know, maybe you should think about taking into consideration peoples feelings, instead of just thinking about yourself all the time." Mark muttered, but loud enough so Stan heard, then he continued to walk away, determined not to turn back around if Stan said anything else.

Stan's mouth fell into a frown, his fingers curling into tight balls, trying to keep himself from punching something, or someone, even if the idea was tempting. Maybe he'd find that O'Donnell kid and take it out on him. No, he can't do that, that'd just piss Mark off even more, he remembered that last time that happened in the middle of the cafeteria. God that damaged his ego and his reputation slightly. Wouldn't matter, he's fucked everyone he hangs around with, almost. Either way, he could just blackmail them with other secrets that they're so stupid to spill. But not outwardly, he'd do it subtly; manipulative, he's always been good that.

It's just too bad that Mark Freedman seems smarter than the rest of the others. What's so God damn intriguing about Mark anyway? Why's he so special? All the other guys didn't even phase him after they fucked, it was simple and satisfying. Most of the time, anyway. Hearing the warning bell ring, Stan huffed off to his next class with a heavy sigh. He'll probably just spend the lesson obsessing over Mark and how to at least get the guy to hear him out.

_Oh, fun._

**...**

**A/N****:** _And the moral of this chapter is: Becareful who you fuck, cause you might just start falling for them. (Gasp!) ;) Whoopsie Stan, looks like you gotta' work for this guy. Muahaha. _

_Anyway, What'd you think? Good idea/bad idea to continue it? At least from what you've read so far. :P _


End file.
